Suicide
by TMNT-Queen
Summary: He finally buckles under the weight on his shoulders...but will they notice his absence? Will they even care? (Rated T for probable language and darker themes.)
1. one

_a/n: wasn't even sure about posting this one, but what does it matter, anyway?_

 **one.**

 _"Hello?"_

"Um...hi. I-I feel kind of stupid for even calling this number, but I needed someone to talk to and I just thought that...maybe you could help."

 _"That's what we're here for, sir. May I get your name, please?"_

"It's Leo," he whispered, casting a furtive glance at his bedroom door, as if it would be broken down any minute.

 _"Leo, are you alright?"_

"Yes. No. I-I don't...I don't know. I thought I was but I'm not...anymore."

 _"What happened to not make you okay?"_

"Well, I...I'm the oldest in my family, and I've got a lot of responsibilities. I had to grow up a lot faster than my brothers did so that I could take care of them if anything happened."

 _"Did something happen?"_

Tears pricked at his eyes. He could still smell the coppery tang of blood on pavement. "Our dad died a few months ago. I took over as head of the family, and we were doing alright for a while, but earlier today, my brother got hurt."

 _"What do you mean by hurt?"_

"I mean he fell, and it was my fault." It was a long drop, a gap between two buildings, and the youngest hadn't been watching where he was going - but then again, Leo hadn't been watching either. His sibling's thick carapace had taken the brunt of the impact, but his head slammed into the concrete and left him with a concussion and other, less severe injuries.

 _"Did you push him?"_

"No, but I wasn't paying enough attention. He almost-" His breath caught in his throat and he swallowed. "He almost died today because I didn't do my job correctly."

 _"How old is your brother?"_

"He'll be seventeen next Tuesday." Just a kid still. Just a kid, and Leo couldn't protect him.

 _"I think that sixteen years old is old enough to watch out for yourself. Your brother might disagree, but at this point in time he should be mature enough to take care of himself."_

Leo laughed - a cold, harsh sound. "He's not mature enough. And my other two brothers, they- they don't care about keeping him safe like I do. I'm the only one who watches out for our family. They hate me for that."

 _"I'm sure they don't really hate you."_

Nights of glares and icy indifference towards the eldest flashed through his mind and his shoulders slumped. "No, I'm pretty sure hate is the right word for it. They all blame me for Dad's death. Haven't said it explicitly but it's in their actions, and the way they look at me."

It was in Raph's harsh words and the way he constantly brushed by his older brother. It was in Donnie's refusal to talk to Leo at all, barring serious injury. It was in the tears Mikey cried every time he looked at the leader.

 _You should've been there. You could've stopped it_! Screamed accusations that only added to the burden Leonardo was carrying.

He was tired, suddenly. So, so tired. But one good thing had come out of the conversation. He knew what to do. "I appreciate everything you've said tonight." Even if it didn't make him feel better, he'd made up his mind.

 _"Well I'm here to help."_

Footsteps sounded in the hallway outside and he knew his time was up. "I have to go. Thank you for everything."

 _"You're- Leo, wait._ _Don't hang up the phone."_

A shaking finger pressed the _END CALL_ button. He quickly tossed the phone on the bed and made it look like he was just getting up from sitting at the desk.

"Dinner's ready," Raphael barked, pushing the bedroom door open. "Unless, of course, you think you're too good to join us."

"I'm not hungry," Leo whispered, his eyes stinging with tears.

"Suit yourself. But don't say I didn't invite you." The door slammed shut again and a quiet sob escaped the blue-banded ninja's mouth. He pressed a fist against his lips as if that would mask the sound.

He had to get out of here. It was long past time, and he was only causing pain for the people around him.

Carefully, quietly, Leo eased his door open and crept down the hallway, then right past the kitchen. None of his brothers paid him any attention - it was like he didn't even exist.

Ten minutes later, he was running at full speed on the surface, directly towards his chosen spot: the top of the Manhattan Bridge. The end was near. He could feel it.

The turtle reached the bridge and started to climb. In New York City in the wintertime, it was already dark at seven o'clock PM - which made it the perfect time to go through with his plan.

And yet...and yet, as he climbed to the top of the tower and perched there, he stalled. Something in him hesitated.

 _Weak,_ he heard Raph snarl in his mind. _Pathetic._

"C'mon, Leo. Just get it over with. There's nothing left for you here." His voice cracked and he swallowed. The freezing wind bit into him but he didn't so much as shiver. The cold meant nothing to him anymore. Not when his whole world was shattering beneath his feet.

Cobalt-blue eyes stared down at the choppy waters of the East River. Another sob ripped from his throat and his knees gave out. He sagged to the concrete, inches away from the edge.

He couldn't do it.

He couldn't leave them - no matter how horrible they'd treated him lately, he couldn't just give up like this. Responsibility was ingrained in him like the very blood that flowed through his veins. He would never be able to give up.

 **a/n: please leave me a review to read...please?**


	2. two

_a/n: you guys are going to hate me for this._

 **two**

He sat there until his body was numb from the cold and weak rays of sunlight began to touch the horizon. Every breath hurt. Every beat of his heart was agony.

 _I just want it to be over._

His cobalt eyes were bloodshot and long-since empty of tears. His cheeks and beak were red and raw from the freezing wind, but it didn't matter anymore. Nothing did.

* * *

 **THIRTEEN HOURS PRIOR...**

"Get out! Get the hell out!"

"I'm just trying to help-"

"Help? Oh, you mean like you 'helped' Dad?"

The whole world froze for a moment. Leo felt as if the ground dropped out from under his feet. Raph glared at him, plastron heaving, teeth bared in defiant rage. Inside the lab, Donnie and Mikey were stock-still as they watched the explosive argument play out.

The leader's hands shook and his throat tightened. "I'm sorry-" he tried to say, but his hotheaded sibling was too far gone.

"Sorry doesn't bring him back!" Raphael roared, slamming his hands into Leo's chest and shoving him back a good three feet. "Sorry doesn't fix the hell of a life you put us in! None of this would've happened if you didn't exist in the first place! You ruined _everything_ , don't you understand?! He's _gone,_ and he ain't coming back!"

From behind the irate turtle came a sob; Leo didn't have to look to know that it was Mikey. "Mike, I-"

"You don't get to talk to him," the brawler snapped, advancing on his older brother. "You don't get to talk to either of them ever again."

"They're my brothers!"

In an instant, a harsh, cold mask slammed down over Raph's face. "They're no brothers of yours," he said, in a voice so chilling it stole what little resolve Leo had left. "And you're no brother of mine." He took a breath and crossed his arms. "You have twenty-four hours to pack your shit and leave."

The katana-wielding turtle swallowed and nodded, taking a step backwards. "Okay," he whispered.

He spent the rest of the night in his bedroom, trying to come to grips with the situation. But after Raphael came to tell him about dinner - for whatever reason - he knew it was time to go. He also knew without a single, solitary doubt that nobody would miss him.

* * *

"You're a long way from home."

The honey-glazed voice should've sent adrenaline rushing through his veins, but Leo felt nothing. Instead, he just sighed and let his head drop lower.

Karai frowned, walking forward a few steps to crouch beside the former leader. "What's going on, Leo?"

"Doesn't matter," he said lifelessly, fluttering a hand to emphasize his point.

Okay, something was _definitely_ wrong, the kunoichi decided. "Like hell it doesn't. Tell me what happened."

"Nothing to tell."

Her eye twitched. She was losing patience, and it was freezing, and she'd like nothing more than to be at her apartment with a nice warm cup of oolong tea. But April O'Neil had sent her a text saying that she felt something wrong, and it hadn't taken Karai very long to pinpoint the mutant's position - after all, a bright green shape on top of the Manhattan Bridge wasn't hard to miss.

"Leonardo..."

The turtle looked up, then, and Karai's heart broke at the sight of his face. He looked...shattered. "Raph kicked me out," he whispered, and tears gathered in the corners of his eyes. "He kicked me out, and he hates me. They all do."

"What?" She blinked, completely speechless for once in her life. "Why?"

"They blame me for Splinter's death."

A wave of anger flooded Karai's veins and she hissed, making Leo flinch backwards. "That is such a load of crap! Dad's death wasn't your fault!"

"You sure? I was right there, and I couldn't stop it."

"So was everyone else! Raph was closer than you were, so where the hell does he get off blaming you?" She was angry. She was angrier than she'd ever been in her life - and the moment she knew that Leonardo was okay, she was going to rip Raphael apart.

"How long has it been since you slept?" she asked quietly. Leo shrugged and looked back at the water far below them. She touched his shoulder to try and get his attention again, only to discover that his skin was absolutely ice-cold. "Alright, that's it. You're coming home with me."

"Why? I'm...I'm broken, Karai. I'll ruin your life just like I ruined theirs."

 _How long has he been hearing this crap?_ "You are _not_ broken, and you _won't_ ruin my life." The words came out firm and crisp - there was no way she was leaving this bridge alone. "Now get your ass up off the ground and come on. I've got some tea waiting for us."

As Karai coaxed him down off the bridge and they made their way back into the city, she had to wonder exactly how badly hurt the turtle really was - there wasn't a scratch on him, true, but his wounds obviously went far deeper than his skin.

The only question was, how deep did they really go?

 **a/n: told you you'd hate me for that one. on the upside, though, that's two updates within a pretty small amount of time - being sick has benefits, I guess, though that's the only one I can see right now.**

 **anyway...leave a review? please?**


	3. three

_"Golden child, Lion boy; Tell me what it's like to conquer._

 _Fearless child, broken boy; Tell me what it's like to burn."_

 **three.**

For three hours, they sat in silence. For three hours, she watched tears soak his mask and roll down his red, wind-burned cheeks.

For three hours, she hated herself, because there was absolutely nothing she could do to make this right.

"Leo," the kunoichi finally tried again, gentler this time, like anything else would scare him away, "Please, you need to eat something."

He blinked slowly, turning his watery gaze to the plate in his lap. It was sushi - his favorite. Karai had remembered. The thought should've brought at least a semblance of a smile to his face, but he just swallowed and shook his head, moving the plate to the coffee table, away from himself.

Karai wanted to scream. She wanted to explode in anger. She wanted to...to...

She wanted to cry.

It _hurt_ seeing the oldest turtle like this.

Defiance and something akin to protective rage flowed through her veins and she took a deep breath to steady herself. "Stay here," she told him, standing and walking to the adjoining kitchen. Leonardo nodded listlessly, as if it took too much effort to do anything more.

Karai pulled up speed-dial on her phone and hit the number without bothering to look. April answered on the second ring. _"Did you find him? Please tell me that you-"_

"I found him," the raven-haired girl confirmed quietly. Her weary gaze flicked back through the doorway towards her houseguest and her shoulders slumped. "He's not doing great, O'Neil. Whatever happened down there really, really-" Her voice faltered. _Broke him,_ she wanted to say, but she forced herself to rephrase. "-hurt him."

 _"I can't imagine what was said to him. Don didn't tell me when I called him earlier, but judging by his tone, it wasn't good."_

That cold anger burned inside again and Karai barely refrained from hissing. "I'll tell you what was said. Raphael blamed Dad's death on him."

There was a moment of stunned silence; when the redhead spoke again it was in a soft, pained voice. _"Oh, man...poor Leo."_

 _It's gonna be 'poor Raph' when I get my hands on him._ "Listen, I need a favor. Can you come stay with him for a while? I need to run an errand."

 _"Don't do anything stupid, Karai."_

"I don't know what you're talking about."

 _"Please. I'm a telepath, remember?"_

"Yeah, and last I checked you had a limit on your range." Karai peeked into the living room again and her expression softened when she saw that Leo hadn't even moved a muscle; he was still in the same position, staring blankly at the floor as if he wanted to sink right through. "I promise I'm not going to do anything crazy. I just need to fix this."

 _"It's not really your problem to fix. You realize that, right?"_

The kunoichi gritted her teeth and her knuckles clenched white on the phone. "Look, O'Neil, I'm going to do this with or without your support, but I'd rather someone be here for him. I know what it's like to feel how he's feeling, and I can't- I _won't_ \- let him sink as far as I did." Her voice grew quieter until it was barely audible. She was...she was begging. "Please."

There was a long pause, and then April sighed. _"I'll be there in ten minutes."_

* * *

"What do you need me to do?"

"Just sit with him. Make sure he doesn't do anything crazy." _Like throw himself off a bridge,_ Karai wanted to add. Her shoulders slumped and she crossed her arms over her chest, looking very unsure of herself as she watched the formerly proud leader. "...Thank you, O'Neil. I appreciate this."

April's piercing blue gaze moved from Leo's face to that of her old enemy. "I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it for him."

For the first time in a while, the corners of Karai's mouth turned upwards. That was something they had in common at least. "I know."

And then she was gone, slipped out the window into the city beyond, leaving nothing in her wake but the promise of excruciating pain.


	4. four

_A/N: Definitely, definitely rated T for language in this chapter._

 **four.**

"Hey, sis! What are you doing here?"

Karai marched right past Mikey and up to Raphael - and landed a massive punch directly across his beak. He staggered back with a hand across his snout, sputtering a barely discernable _"What the hell?!"_ through the steady stream of blood that gushed between his fingers.

 _"Anata wa mu kachi yarō!"_

"Ex _cuse_ me?!"

"What is going on in here?!" Donnie demanded, rushing into the room with an obviously panicked Michelangelo on his heels. "Raph, what happened to your face? Why is he bleeding?" The last question he directed at his adopted sister, who merely shrugged.

"He's an idiot."

"I didn't know that idiocy caused people to just spontaneously start bleeding from the nose."

"Yeah, it must be a new phenomenon."

Meanwhile, the brawler had finally managed to stem the bloodflow and drew his reddened hand away from his face, using it to point to Karai instead. His green eyes were fiery with anger. "She came in here and friggin' _attacked_ me, then started screamin' at me for no damn reason!"

The snake-girl's vision flashed red and she reached for her tanto. " _No reason?_ Oh, you are so self-righteous! Taking you down would be doing Leo a favor."

 _That_ got his attention. He brushed a hovering Donatello away and stepped forward. "What did you just say?" he asked, voice dropping dangerously low.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about," Karai retorted. "I can't believe you would to this to your own _brother!"_

Raph roared, clenching his fists and crouching low. "He ain't my brother! Dad is gone because of him!"

"It wasn't his fault, you jackass! He couldn't have gotten there any faster than you did!"

"Why do you care so much, anyway?!"

"I care because _he tried to_ _kill himself!"_ Karai screamed, throat raw and aching, tears of pain and rage and anguish cascading down her cheeks.

The news was like a thunderclap. The room went dead silent; Mikey's eyes were huge in his face, pupils dilated. "What...what did you just say?"

The kunoichi took a shaky breath and thrust a finger at Raphael. "Leo was about to throw himself off the top of the Manhattan Bridge because this _asshole_ accused him of murdering my father."

"No," Mikey whispered, lower lip trembling. "No, Leo wouldn't- he would never..."

Karai's face was a mask of stone-cold fury. "Yes, Michelangelo, Leo almost killed himself last night, and I'm willing to bet that _Mr. Sensitivity_ over there-" She spat the words with every ounce of venom that she could. "-wouldn't have even cared." A humorless smile overtook her face and she stepped backwards towards the turnstiles. "Maybe it's better that he's not here. At least he doesn't have to deal with all of this."

Donnie stepped into her path, holding up a hand. "Wait. Karai, if he's hurt, I need to-"

"He's not hurt. And really, don't tell me you suddenly care. Any of you. From what I understand, the two of you-" she gestured to the younger turtles, "-did absolutely nothing to stop Raphael from kicking him out. So don't _tell_ me that you're worried for him, Donatello! Don't tell me that you need to check up on him! Because of you three, he has no home! He's heartbroken and he thinks for all the world that you guys hate him with every ounce of your being!"

"But we don't," the orange-banded turtle tried to plead with her. "We don't, I promise we don't-"

"What good are your promises to me?" Karai snapped. "They mean nothing."

Raph, who'd been silent all this time, finally spoke up. "Where is he, Karai?"

"Safe and warm, no thanks to you."

His green eyes glowed with emotions that Karai couldn't quite place. "Now look here-"

"Oh, no. No. You do not get to make demands of me. Not when you're the reason he is the way he is. You can kiss my ass, Raphael. Screw all three of you." And that said, Karai turned on her heel and walked out. She was halfway down the tunnel already when she heard the footsteps, and almost to the surface when Mikey came flying around the corner.

"Karai! Karai, wait! Please, just wait a second!" His voice was thick with tears and his mask was already soaked.

She sighed and looked down at him from the top of the ladder. "What, Mikey?"

"Give us a chance," he whispered. "Please. Let us make it up to him. Ra- We didn't mean it."

"Didn't stop it, either."

"I know, and I'm sorry, just...he's my big brother, Karai. I can't lose him, too."

The cold metal ladder bit into her fingers, and at her feet, Michelangelo wept. Karai's heart skipped a beat and she swallowed back tears of her own. "You can see him when he's ready, Mikey. I'm not telling you where he is but we'll meet you somewhere when he's feeling like it. Okay?"

Mikey's expression was a ray of sunshine as he nodded emphatically. "Okay," he breathed. "Okay, I can...I can do that. Thank you."

The kunoichi nodded and resumed climbing. Right before she left the sewers, she called down again. "Oh, and Mikey?"

"Yeah?"

"The moment Raphael steps out of line, I'll turn his skin inside out and toss him into the ocean. That punch was a warning. He won't hurt Leo again."

Before Mikey could answer, she was gone, and the manhole cover slid shut with a resounding clang. Mikey slumped down onto the tunnel floor and buried his face in his knees, wrapping his arms around himself.

 _We really screwed up this time._

 **Translations (Brought to you by Google Translate cuz I'm not Japanese):**

*Anata wa mu kachi yarō! - You worthless bastard!


	5. five

**five**.

When Leonardo woke up, he was buried under a mound of blankets on the couch in Karai's apartment as the sun shone brightly through the open window. How he'd gotten there, he had no idea - but if the pounding in his head, growling in his stomach, and slow-burning ache in his muscles were anything to go by, the truth wouldn't be a pleasant one.

Wincing slightly, the turtle eased himself off of the couch and made his way into the kitchen, where he found his hostess sitting at the table and icing her hand. Karai blinked, looking absolutely shocked to see him up and about.

"Leo?"

"Morning," he replied hoarsely.

The kunoichi offered him a shadowed smile. "More like afternoon. What are you doing up?"

"What am I doing up?" he repeated, furrowing his brow. "I don't even know what I'm...what am I doing here, Karai?"

She blew out a long breath and dropped her gaze. "That's a long story."

"So give me a summary, then."

"You..." Sugar-coating things never _had_ been her strong suit. "Well, Raph kicked you out."

"He did? Is that why I have this headache? Did we have a fight?"

His half-sister stared at him for a long moment, and then her eyes turned glassy. "You honestly don't remember...crap. Leo, you...you tried to commit suicide last night."

Leonardo stopped. Stared unblinkingly for a few moments. An icy dread coated his veins and he swallowed. "You're...you're joking, right? You have to be joking. I wouldn't...I would never..." Even in his darkest hour, he'd never even _considered_ killing himself...but evidently something had changed.

He exhaled, trying to release the tension that had suddenly made his neck go stiff. "Alright. Okay. That explains me, but what did you do to your hand?"

He was too calm, suddenly, and he knew it, but he had to rationalize. It was the only way he knew how to cope.

And his sister knew it too. "I may or may not have given your brother a healthy dose of humility in the form of a bloody nose," she admitted dryly. "He was a complete jackwad to you and I can't stand him treating you like he did."

The former leader snorted and took a seat at the kitchen table as Karai pushed some tea towards him.

"Drink," she ordered, voice quiet but words unyielding. "You need it."

"Not to be _that_ guy, but it sounds like I need a hell of a lot more than tea to get me going again."

Karai huffed a laugh and some of the weariness in her face faded. "Yeah, well...it's a start."


	6. six

**Six**.

"Are you sure about this?"

Leo blew out a breath and offered a shaky grin. "I've got to do it at some point," he reasoned.

Karai wasn't swayed - if anything, her frown deepened. "If you're not ready, I can tell him no."

"It's not directly his fault. Raph was stopping him from speaking to me-"

"How? By holding a gun to his head? By taping his mouth shut? If he wasn't holding a hand over Michelangelo's mouth, he wasn't keeping him from talking to you." The kunoichi hated to be this blunt, but Leo needed a dose of realism. Particularly since he was actively considering going through with this. "I'm concerned, Leo. What if something else comes up? What if Mikey says something stupid, and you try to-" She cut her words short but the unspoken syllables still hung in the air between them.

Leonardo winced. His attempted suicide was a painful topic - even though it had been nearly a month since that awful night, the memories were still fresh.

"I'm sorry," Karai said again, lamely, but her friend offered a weak smile.

"Don't worry about it. It's alright."

 _It's not,_ she wanted to protest, but she bit her tongue. "Just be careful. And if anything happens, I'm pulling you out."

"Aw, you _do_ care."

The corner of her lips twitched and she slugged him in the arm. "Baka."

And now Leo did grin - fully and brightly - for the first time in weeks. "Love you too."

* * *

The sun was shining, and birds were chirping, and Michelangelo was absolutely miserable.

First, he'd snuck out of the Lair to meet up with Leo and Karai after Raphael had expressly forbidden him to do so. Second, it had been three and a half weeks since any of them had laid eyes on their big brother, and their home was in complete disarray. Donnie was constantly working in his lab, staying up late, and chugging copious amounts of black coffee. Raph stomped around the Lair, grumbling as he went. It wasn't hard to see that the brawler was feeling guilty about something (but whether it was his decision to evict Leo or the fact that Leo _actually tried to_ _kill himself_ Raph didn't say, and Mikey wasn't about to ask).

And as for Mikey, he clammed up. His smiles were a thing of the past - after all, his world had been flipped on its head. What was there to smile about? His big brother almost died - no, he almost _took his own life._ And it would've been their fault.

They had blood on their hands.

The youngest turtle squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to picture how utterly _alone_ Leo must've felt to have tried something so drastic as suicide.

 _My fault, my fault, my-_

"Mike?"

Mikey flinched and glanced up, shaken from his reverie.

And there he was, looking pale and tired and thinner than before, but still very much _alive._ The freckled terrapin promptly burst into tears and rushed into his sibling's arms, much like he had when they were younger and the world wasn't quite so messed up.

And now it was Leo's turn to flinch as one hundred and fifty pounds of muscle and shell slammed into him and latched on tight. "Shhh, little brother. It's all right."

But it wasn't. It wasn't alright and "How can you _say_ that?" Mikey demanded. " _Nothing_ is alright, absolutely _nothing,_ and it's _our_ fault, we did this to you, we-we-I-"

Pain and panic flashed across the older turtle's face and Karai stepped forward with a hand on her sword and thunder in her eyes. Reality hit Michelangelo like a freight train. She was going to take Leo away, hide him somewhere that they couldn't find him or see him or talk to him and-

"I'm sorry," he blurted out, and the world froze.

"What?" the kunoichi said, voice low and almost dangerous.

"I said I'm sorry, for having this breakdown and for causing you pain, Leo, and I _love_ you and I just want you to forgive me, and I know that things can't go back to the way they were before, but I want to be _better_ , for _you_ , because you're my _brother_ and dammit if that's not worth more to me than anything else in this world."

Behind Leo's back, Karai was stock-still, and Mikey didn't even dare to breathe as Leo turned to face her. And nodded.

Hope and joy and warmth made Mikey's heart so full it could burst. He'd been given another chance. Karai glared at him and shook her head once, daring him to mess up again. Leo might've forgiven his brother, but it would be a cold day in hell before she did the same.

* * *

Mikey spent that night attached to Leonardo's side, and there wasn't a force on earth that could've torn him away. The trio had headed back to the airbnb Karai was renting shortly after the youngest mutant's outburst and apology, and there they stayed, despite numerous missed calls and messages from Raph and Donnie.

It was nearing four AM when Karai finally nudged him and suggested he go home. "After all, they're going to be worried sick."

The orange-banded turtle frowned and glanced at Leo's face - peaceful, for once, the lines of exhaustion finally smoothed out. "But he-"

"Will still be here," she replied, and then decided to let him off the hook _just_ a little bit. "When you come back, I mean."

It looked like Christmas in Michelangelo's eyes, there was so much hope. "I can come back?"

"Not tomorrow, but maybe in a couple days, sure. He's going to need time to adjust. I'll let you know when he's ready."

And when Mikey's arms locked around her and he held on like he'd never let go, Karai might've gotten just the tiniest bit misty-eyed. She cleared her throat and stepped backwards, plastering on the semblance of a glare. "Now get going, shell-for-brains."

"Yes ma'am." Mike snapped a crisp salute and winked, squeezed Leo's hand one last time, and ducked out the window into the growing grey light of dawn.

"That went well."

Karai glanced down at Leo with annoyance. "If he tells the others about our location, I'll kill him."

"Mikey's word is good," the emerald turtle said firmly. "Even after everything else, I know that I can trust his promises."

She looked skeptical, crossing her arms as she turned her gaze to the window again. "We'll see. Get some rest. You look like Thanatos paid you a visit."

One thing was for certain: Karai wasn't going to let Leonardo's family hurt him again. She'd go to any lengths to protect him - even from his own brothers.


End file.
